Sasuke's Bad Day
by triggerspec
Summary: One-shot, AU, Crackish-fic. Join Sasuke on his roller coaster of events that occur on his dreaded birthday. It was shitty in the beginning, but bad days have a strange way of turning around, sometimes they show you that the worst isn't that bad. SasukeXO


This was inspired by a dream I had.. I used my OC, Amaya Ameki from my story How Lame.  
ENJOY!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.  
Claimer: I do own Amaya and the alternate universe they are living in.

* * *

Unfortunately, it was July 23rd, and on this dreadful day Amaya thinks it would be an excellent time to celebrate a day Sasuke dreads celebrating since his parents had died. He doesn't celebrate much of anything anymore. He walked down the sunny sidewalk with his hands in the pockets of his white shorts. He was on his way to his girlfriends, not so much as he wanted to, but to make her happy. Even if it annoyed him, her happiness was a big deal to him. With a lack of sleep and an early morning being interrupted by his good friends dreaded sister, his head was beginning to pulse. The crimson haired girl with glasses skipped along side of the boy, talking about anything that passed through her mind.

"...it was so cute! I didn't know chickens had so many different looks!..."

She never bothered to look at the boy beside her much, so she didn't notice how he was tuning out her voice. Though he nodded and grunted to pretend like he was caring. They were getting closer, which brought Sasuke's feelings up a little, the thought of Karin being kicked out put a tiny unnoticeable smirk on his lips.

"How about it Sasuke?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He answered for once, being caught off guard with his happy thoughts of her leaving.

She squeal in joy and gushed in her girlie ways that made boys either hate or love her. Unfortunately for her, it was what made Sasuke hate her so much. Her cheeks were flushed a deep pink and she smiled brightly. Sasuke cringed unsure of what he had just done. They strolled in the door of their destination to hear chattering voices, Sasuke sighed as his head hurt too much to dead with people. He walked up and put his elbows up on the empty space of the counter, leaning over it. He nodded an acknowledgement to the people around the dinning table. His older brother Itachi, his good friend Jugo, and rival and Amaya's good friend Naruto. Karin kept her place standing near Sasuke, gushing over how he looked so good when he stood like that. He noticed Amaya was putting a tin in the oven. Cake by the look of it, he scowled, he hated sweets. He stood up to face the girl who smiled at him sympathetically.

"You're getting old Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned his head to glare at the blond, just as Amaya pushed up to kiss him, missing and getting his cheek. It was coincidence so Sasuke never bothered to dwell on it.

"And you're still a kid, blockhead."

"Sorry Sasuke, it would have been on time, but Naruto can't tell a difference between tea and tablespoon."

"Oi! It's not my fault they look the same!" The blond jumped up to defend himself.

Sasuke just sighed and closed his eyes as Amaya and Jugo began to snicker.

"Whatever, I don't care about the useless cake, I don't even want to be here.

Everyone went silent and stared at the raven haired boy. They all had their mouths open except for Itachi, he looked as he normally did. But, even Karin was shocked to hear the words that came out of his mouth. She wasn't even happy of the fight that was no doubt about to happen. Amaya stared in disbelief. She felt the stinging in the corner of her eyes. She was well aware of Sasuke's hate of sweets and of groups... But, she kept it small, quiet and even had his favourite dish prepared. The cake was for the rest of the group.

"Fine, get the fuck out."

Amaya stormed out, and up the stairs, a door was heard being slammed. Second later the back door was being slammed by Sasuke. Itachi stood up calmly going after Amaya and Karin went loyally like a dog to Sasuke.

Sasuke's P O V

I walked as fast as I could down the sidewalk. Water droplets were beginning to fall around me, even though the weather was clear just moments ago. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Karin walk up beside me.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry about what happened. Want to go catch an early lunch?"

I glanced over, there was no girlie gushing, or strange seductive look. She looked over all sincere. I shrugged and grunted, what else can go wrong? We continued to walk in silence, the rain drops began to pick up until it was finally pouring down. Karin useless tried to hide underneath her own arms. I sighed at the pathetic look and pulled off the dark blue shirt I wore over the white wife beater, passing it to her to cover her head with. Just because I hate her doesn't mean I can leave her to struggle like that. Only because she's Jugo's younger sister though. She smiled at the gesture, holding the material over her head. We got to the corner of the street to wait to cross and a car drove by, hitting puddle and covering my white clothes with a brown/grey muck of the puddle. I sighed in annoyance at the luck I seemed to be having today.

We finally made it to the restaurant who was hesitant to let us in, but I suppose we looked to pathetic to turn down.

"Here's your shirt Sasuke, thanks."

"Hn."

"Can I help you today?"

"Water."

"Same."

The waiter walked away and we were left to sit here. I should have just went home, actually I should have just stayed and talked to Amaya. I shouldn't have left her like that.

"Our first date, it's really romantic don't you think Sasuke?"

"This isn't a date."

"OH NO!" I looked over to see a small waitress trip and a bowl of bread sticks and soup collapsed over me, a bread stick poking me in the eye and the hot soup pouring over my entire torso. I shouted at the bread and hollered as the soup burned me.

"Sasuke? You stupid girl! Look what you did to my Sasuke!"

I just grumbled as I held my eye and ran to the restroom to clean off. This day was THE worst day of my life. Ever since that stupid red head came back early, it's been one chaotic interaction after another. I really wouldn't mind being with Amaya right about now. Listening to her and Naruto bicker, chatting idly with Jugo. I held the counter and stared at myself in the mirror. I was a wreck, my hair was in a ray of a mess, my eye was red from the crumbs that still irritated it. My nice white clothes were no longer white. I could see a piece of noodle in my hair as well... I had to take a walk, get rid of this charm of horrendous luck. No longer am I being nice to people for the sake of others. It's not worth it. I pulled off the wife beater and tossed it in the trash replacing it with my dark blue shirt.

Amaya's P O V

I slammed the upstairs bathroom door, crawling into the tub and grumbled to myself as my anger pulsed. I don't know why I choose the tub, but it was hard and secure... Helped me in my anger, plus showers are relaxing. I punched the side of the wall.

"Stupid idiot! I'm sick of his bad moods and that stupid red head!"

I heard the click of the door opening.

"Go away, I'm done with him."

"Amaya, I've heard that so many times from both of you. It has no meaning."

I let out a sigh at the quiet voice, "go away Itachi."

He walked over and sat on the toilet, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the wall across from him. I narrowed my eyes at the cold man.

"You listen just as well as your brother."

"Yes, it's shocking we come from the same family."

My lips twitched into a smirk at his sarcasm. Being around him for 4 years I've grown to know when he's being serious and when he's not. It's very hard to determine the difference.

"You need to talk to him."

"No. I'm sick of having to go talk to him, it's his fault he should try and fix it himself."

"He's young and naive. He can't do anything himself."

"I'm supposed to be his girlfriend, not his mother."

"When she died you became both."

Dammit... It has been hard since than, he pretty much lost all hope and initiative when she died. His big brother wasn't enough. I pulled myself out of the tub and sat on the edge. I chuckled a little and Itachi turned his eyes toward me.

"Don't let Naruto near the cake, and take it out in 15 minutes."

"Hn."

I stood up and headed out of the bathroom, off to search for Sasuke in this large town we lived in.

Sasuke's P O V

I walked in the park where I used to go as a kid. It was slightly comforting, except for it was pouring rain and a bird managed to shit on my shoulder. The drink machine also ate my money, and if this day got any worse I might just curl up and die. I heard a strange noise and looked up to see a bike fly at me at a great speed.

"Hey loser, look out!"

I jumped only to trip and fall into a puddle of mud. I didn't bother to move. I laid in the mud, the rain dripping down at me from the sky. My stomach was turning and my heart was actually hurting. I had never wished to go back in time so much than at this moment. I wish my mother were still alive, to laugh at me and wipe the mud off my face, bring a change of clothes. I wish I would walk home with her and see Amaya there like always waiting for me, cause she was amazing. All the shit I managed to come up with she would always be there to cheer me up. When my mother died, she was the only girl left in my life. Even spent her college money to bail me out of jail when I got in that gang. I sat up to watch a little kid and his mother walking by under an umbrella. The child had a dripping ice cream cone. They must have been caught as they went to get ice cream. The child tripped on the same hidden hole in the pathway and his ice cream flew and fell into my chest, running down into my lap.

"Mommy! My ice cweam fell on that scawy man!"

"Hurry up honey! Don't go near that homeless man."

She pulled on the arm of her child and hurried by me. I shut my eyes and sighed as I collapsed back into the puddle. I probably looked scarier than some of the homeless people around here. Hell I probably looked scarier than the mall security cop Ibiki. I could no longer feel rain hitting my face and my eyes popped open to see an umbrella and bright green eyes looking down at me.

"Run away from the scawy man..." her lips twisted into a toothy grin.

"Amaya?"

"I have never seen somebody look so pathetic."

"Hn."

She offered her hand which I hesitantly grasped and pulled myself up with. I looked up to the see speck of sunlight through the clouds. The storm was finally letting off.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Ever."

She chuckled shaking her head in disbelief. I narrowed my eyes and glared at her as she took amusement at my pathetic state.

"Some say it's good luck to be shit on by a bird."

"I bet that person was never actually hit..."

"Haha, probably. Here."

She passed me a thick black sweater. I stared at it in astonishment. I could hear the rain cease from tapping on the umbrella. I looked up to see her smiling face shining in the rays of the afternoon sun. The way her hair blew in the breeze.

"Amaya... I'm so sorry."

"I know. Come on, you didn't get to see your surprise."

"Wait..." I grabbed her hand as she tried to walk away. I pulled the small box out of my shorts pocket and went down on one knee. "I've been thinking..." She stared at me with her mouth open from shock, it was a very obvious thing I was doing now. "Will you marry me Amaya?"

"I can't believe it..." I smiled at her words and the smile on her face. "A homeless man just asked me to marry him..."

I deadpanned. Seriously, all he courage and thinking I put into this and she pulls out a joke like this...

"You are unbelievable!" I stood up running a hand through my hair. "I can't beli-"

My words were cut off as her arms wrapped around my neck and her lips met mine. I calmed down and returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Of course I will. Now come on, everyone's waiting."

"How do they know if I'd come back..."

"Because you can't do anything without me."

She laughed and began to walk down the path. I growled in annoyance as I chased after her. She set the ring on her finger and after everything that has happened. This was the greatest day of my life. If I don't want to celebrate my birthday, I'll celebrate the days I spend with her.


End file.
